


Auspicious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [464]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team bonds as a family over Tony's leaving.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/08/2000 for the word [auspicious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/08/auspicious).
> 
> auspicious  
> Giving promise of success, prosperity, or happiness; predicting good; as, "an auspicious beginning."  
> Prosperous; fortunate; as, "auspicious years."
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the 3 I normally post) for KeinButterdieb.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #168 Family.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Auspicious

The MCRT had always had an auspicious solve rate, but until recently their bond as a family had not been so auspicious. Splintered, each member of the team was only looking out for themselves. All that changed when Tony left. The team quickly realized how much Tony did once he was gone.

Tony had expected a few complaints about Gibbs, after he'd been gone for a week or so. He’d never expected to be inundated with emails begging him to come back. Even Gibbs had sent him an email. A politely worded request to come to the team barbecue because he was still a member of the team.

Worried because the email didn't sound like Gibbs, Tony came to the barbecue. That's when he realized the email hadn't come from Gibbs, but from Abby pretending to be Gibbs. Still he forgave her, since there really was a team barbecue and everyone was happy to see him. For the first time in a long time, the MCRT felt like family to Tony even if he wasn't technically a part of it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
